Rejoice
by B Fish
Summary: Gene has just come home from a long trip to discover a hidden secret Melfina has...will this lead to an untimely death or will Gene save the day and restore happiness...no one knows but me! HAHA = D
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Rejoice  
  
"He should be here any minute", said Melfina excitingly. She quickly fixed her hair and ran down into the kitchen where she impatiently awaited.  
  
While she sat by herself she thought, 'Why am I getting so excited? It's only Gene. Nothing different about that.' She sighed and walked over to the stove.  
  
'Gene would love some food on his return back home. I'm sure he would.' Melfina thought as she looked through the cabinets to find something to cook.  
  
"Oh no… there's nothing here he would like. I guess he's not going to eat after all."  
  
She sat back down and waited once again. Then suddenly the door opened and there appeared a tall, handsome man holding onto his luggage.  
  
"Melfina!" Gene yelled and rushed to her in the kitchen.  
  
They embraced tightly and smiled with joy.  
  
"How was your trip Gene?! I hope it was lovely and I'm glad your back. Things have been lonely without you here."  
  
'She seems so happy to see me.' Gene thought to himself for a second and placed his luggage on the floor.  
  
"If you get me something to drink I'll tell you all about my wonderful trip."  
  
Melfina went to the fridge and grabbed him a beer and sat down beside him in the kitchen. She looked at his face and glanced into his beautiful eyes. She was so happy to be with him. She felt like the whole world consisted of only them in that split moment.  
  
Then Gene broke the silence and said, "My trip was great and I got more supplies for the ship."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Gene. I'm glad you got more supplies, we were in great need ever since our last trip." Melfina smiled and picked up Gene's luggage.  
  
"I'll put this in you room while you finish your drink."  
  
Melfina started to walk away when Gene said, "No... wait, Melfina you don't have to do that now. I would like to talk to you about my trip first. I missed you."  
  
Melfina blushed slightly and sat down again dropping the luggage on the floor. She stared into Gene's eyes and smiled dreamily.  
  
"Is there something wrong Melfina? You look kinda tired and dazed out." Gene asked.  
  
"No I'm perfectly fine, I'm just so happy you're home." Melfina replied and sat up in her chair.  
  
Gene began to discuss his trip and the whole entire time Melfina gazed into his deep blue eyes. Everything seemed so perfect. Just Gene and Melfina together alone like it was made to be that way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
While snuggling into the covers Gene thought, 'What a great day. I come home to the greatest welcome. Melfina is really great.'  
  
The night carried on until suddenly Gene awakened to the sounds of crying. He rushed into the hallway and listened for another noise. He waited and he heard more crying coming from Melfina's room. He crept over quietly and gently pushed the door open. There he saw Melfina crying on her bed.  
  
'Now why would she be crying?' Gene thought and rushed into her room.  
  
Melfina, startled, turned around and tried to cover her face.  
  
"Gene… oh Gene hi." Melfina said sniffling.  
  
"Melfina why are you crying?" Gene said curiously.  
  
"It's nothing, go back to sleep. I… I just have a horrible headache and I can't fall asleep."  
  
"Oh well would you like me to get anything for you. Some water? Anything at all?"  
  
"No but thank you."  
  
"Ok but if you need anything…"  
  
"Good night Gene."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Gene walked away worried but sure that Melfina would be ok.  
  
Sadly Melfina said. "Oh why can't I just tell him the truth. I can't hide it anymore… I just can't." 


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Doesn't Count

Chapter 2: Almost Doesn't Count  
  
The morning came and suddenly the door slammed open and in came Aisha screaming, "Melfina! Where the hell is my food! You can't do this to me! I need my food!"  
  
Melfina jumped up and giggled to herself. She arose from bed and walked still half asleep into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. While Melfina was cooking up a storm, Gene woke up from the smell of the delicious food coming from the kitchen.  
  
He threw the sheets off the bed and said, "Man that food smells great right about now. I guess Melfina feels better than last night."  
  
He walked clumsily into the kitchen and managed to sit down. He looked at Aisha who began to drool all over the table.  
  
"Aisha! Learn to keep your drool in your mouth next time, that's gross!" Gene screamed.  
  
"Well atleast I don't look like you do in the morning." Aisha mumbled under her breath.  
  
Melfina finished up her last batch of eggs and placed the food on the table. Aisha attacked the food like it was her last meal and left almost nothing for Melfina and Gene.  
  
"Oh by the way Gene, welcome back." Aisha said as she ate.  
  
"Thanks, the least you could have done is leave me something to eat. Melfina would you mind cooking some more? I would actually like to eat this morning." Said Gene as he turned and looked at Aisha angrily.  
  
"It's 10:30?! Oh my gosh! I have to go. I gotta go check out the new diner in town. I heard it's supposed to be really good! I'll see you guys later!" Aisha said as she ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Always in a rush to eat…" Melfina said as she looked at Gene.  
  
Melfina began to cook more eggs. She looked tired and her eyes were swollen. She turned and looked at Gene and quickly looked back when she realized he saw her looking at him.  
  
"What's the matter Melfina? You look horrible. Common sit down I don't have to eat right now." Gene said sternly.  
  
"No Gene…it's nothing really. I'll cook your breakfast now." Melfina turned and continued cooking.  
  
"Melfina I know something is wrong, why wont you tell me?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's something."  
  
"No it's absolutely nothing."  
  
"Damnit Melfina! Just tell me already!" Gene slammed on the table and Melfina jumped.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you." Melfina sat next to him and looked into his eyes. He looked so serious in that one moment. She knew she had to tell him the truth. She couldn't go on not telling him any longer.  
  
"Gene… I… I." Suddenly Suzuka walks in and greets Gene.  
  
"Why hello there Gene. How was your trip?" Susuka said as she entered the room.  
  
"It was great. Do you mind if I talk to Melfina in private for a sec? It's something important." Gene looked at Melfina and grinned slightly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry guys. I have to get some stuff for the ship anyway, I'll talk to you then." Suzuka exited and Gene took Melfina's hand.  
  
"Well after you say what you have to say I can tell you my news too." Gene said as he looked into Melfina's eyes.  
  
"Oh well why don't you go first, I'm kinda shy about these things." Melfina said as she smiled.  
  
"Oh alright only if it will make you feel better and I can finally find out what the hell your hiding from me. Well during my trip I thought a lot and well Mel I… I." Suddenly the door slams open and Jim runs in and hugs Gene.  
  
"Oh Gene I'm so glad your back! How was your trip?" Jim said as he smiled widely.  
  
"Why the hell can't I have any more moments to myself!!! Jim I can't talk right now ok?! Just leave me alone with Mel and then I can talk to you!! Gene slammed on the table again and Jim ran out of the room.  
  
"Jim wait! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! Jim! JIM!!!" Gene ran out of the room and Melfina was left to herself once again. 


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe This Time Around

Chapter 3: Maybe This Time Around  
  
"I guess I wasn't meant to tell him today." Melfina said as she got up from the kitchen table. She walked over to the stove and began to clean up the scraps left over from breakfast.  
  
"Well if I'm not supposed to tell him now then when will I ever tell him?" Melfina said as she sighed and walked into her room.  
  
"Maybe if I sleep a little more I would feel better." Said Melfina as she crept into her bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"JIM WAIT!!!, SLOW DOWN! I'M SORRY!" Gene said as he ran down the street.  
  
Jim finally slowed down to catch his breathe and looked at Gene angrily. Finally Gene caught up with him and grabbed his arm.  
  
Jim said angrily, "Why aren't you with Melfina huh? I thought she was more important than me."  
  
Gene responded, "Hey! Jim don't think that way. I was just mad because every time I went to go tell Melfina something important someone would interrupt me. I just got frustrated, that's all. I'm sorry Jim, I really am."  
  
Jim looked at Gene for a while. Finally he responded and said, "Are you really sorry Gene?"  
  
"Yes of course I am."  
  
"Well I guess I can forgive you, but only if…"  
  
"Only if what?"  
  
"Only… if you treat me for some lunch!"  
  
"Sure buddy whatever you want."  
  
Gene laughed to himself and walked Jim to the nearest diner.  
  
They walked inside where they saw Aisha. She was eating like a cow as usual. She had food flying out of her mouth and some how continued eating like she usually does.  
  
"Oh man. Gene I think I just lost my appetite." Jim said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Yea me too."  
  
They both walked back home and sat down in the living room.  
  
"Hey Gene why don't you go find Mel and talk to her. I don't care. I can sit here and watch TV. I wouldn't mind one bit." Jim said as he smiled devilishly.  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't." Gene said as he looked around for Melfina.  
  
"Where is this girl? There's only so many places she can go."  
  
Finally, Gene saw the door of Melfina's room slightly ajar and inside was Melfina sleeping quietly on her bed.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't wake her up. She looks fast asleep." Gene said as he walked away and went outside.  
  
He sat alone. He thought to himself about many things. Then, suddenly he heard the grass bristle behind him. He looked behind him and saw no one. He looked back and there was Melfina, smiling as she usually does.  
  
"Hey there Gene. I heard someone pass my room. Was that you?" Melfina said.  
  
Gene replied, "Oh yea… sorry if I woke you up. How did you find me anyway?"  
  
"Well this is where I go when something is bothering me and I just happened to find you here so I didn't exactly find you on purpose." Melfina replied.  
  
"What's the matter Mel?"  
  
"Well I have to tell you something very important and it isn't the easiest thing to say." Melfina said as Gene grasped her hand.  
  
"Don't worry Mel, you can tell me anything."  
  
" Well, lately I have been receiving these messages. I'm not sure who sent them or how they even reached me but they all tell me I have to return to the Galactic Layline. They also say at the end that if I don't something dreadful would happen to you."  
  
"To me? Why the hell would someone want to do that to me?"  
  
"I don't know Gene but I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean so much to me. You are my hero. I love you." Melfina said and was taken back by what she had just said.  
  
Gene was shocked and couldn't talk. It was like someone had taken the breath from him.  
  
Finally Gene said, "Mel, you love me?"  
  
"Yes I guess I do Gene."  
  
"Wow Melfina I don't know what to say. This is such a surprise. But well the news I was going to tell you was along the same lines…"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Melfina, during my whole entire trip I could not stop thinking about you. I am closer with no one else but you. I can really relate to you. Last night I had a dream that we got married and for once I wanted that dream to come true. Mel I love you."  
  
Both of them looked at eachother for a while. They had no need to talk because they can read eachothers thoughts like they were soulmates. They both knew that in that one moment they were meant to be together and not even destiny could keep them apart. They loved eachother and that was all that mattered. 


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Ending...Maybe

Chapter 4: Happy Ending….Maybe  
  
They sat there on that field for hours. The night came and they stared up at the stars observing the moons and planets laid out before them.  
  
"Everything look's so beautiful tonight. It's like nothing I have ever seen." Melfina said as she laid down in the grass.  
  
"Hey Mel it's gettin kinda late. I think we should head back home." Gene said as he took her hand.  
  
"Oh alright. But it's just so nice out." Melfina got up hesitantly and held Gene's hand.  
  
"By the way Gene, I'm glad that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. Now we can finally be together, like were supposed to be." Melfina said as she smiled.  
  
"Yea I'm happy too. But Mel what about those messages about the Leyline? You have to go. I don't want anything to ruin what we have now."  
  
"I don't know what to do Gene. This just might be a trick and somebody could be after me, but I want you to be safe in case this isn't a joke. Everything is so hard for me now. Oh Gene, I don't know what to do." Melfina said as she began to cry.  
  
Gene held her in his arms and said, "Don't worry Mel everything will be ok. I'll make sure of it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I wonder where Gene is?" Jim said as he looked at the clock. "It's almost 10 o'clock. I guess he didn't find Melfina. I hope everything is ok."  
  
Jim went into his room and put on his pajamas. "Well if he isn't back by morning, then I will start to worry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This food is delicious!!! I can't wait until the new place down the block opens!! Then I can try their food!" Aisha said as she gobbled down her food.  
  
Then suddenly the door opened and there was Melfina and Gene hand in hand at the doorway.  
  
"Aisha! What the hell?! You haven't been home at all! You have to come home eventually. The food can't be that great here." Gene said as he sat next to Aisha.  
  
"Well I think the food is great so you can kiss my ass. Ok?" Aisha said as she smiled widely.  
  
After about three seconds Aisha continued eating but then stopped.  
  
She grabbed her stomach and said, "You guys…I think I ate too much."  
  
She ran towards the bathroom while knocking people over as she passed by. Gene and Melfina laughed as she stumbled over people on her way.  
  
"Poor Aisha, I hope she feels better." Melfina said as she giggled to herself.  
  
"Yea well, she knows better than to do that. She deserves it." Gene said as he laughed.  
  
Melfina looked at Gene and said, "That's not very nice, but she would probably wish the same for you so I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
Gene looked at Melfina and asked, "Would you like to get something to eat while we are here? They are open until midnight. We still have a few minutes."  
  
"Ok sure."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"I dunno. Pick something for me."  
  
"I don't know what you like."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Umm no I don't think I do."  
  
"Well I think you do or you should anyway. I have my finger pointed at what I want on the menu."  
  
"Well then why did you ask me?"  
  
"I wanted to see how dumb you really are."  
  
"Hey! Mel I don't make fun of you."  
  
"Yea but you would if you had the opportunity."  
  
"True but still."  
  
"Ill be right back. I have to use the bathroom. Order for me ok?"  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
Melfina walked away and Gene was left to himself.  
  
Suddenly Gene was grabbed by the throat and a mysterious voice said, "Bring Melfina to the Galactic Leyline or this will be the last time you will be able to breath with out choking on your blood first."  
  
Gene was let go and he quickly turned around but saw no one.  
  
Melfina ran over and yelled, "Gene! What happened!? Who was that!?"  
  
"I don't know but I think you better go to the Galactic Leyline. This is becoming a serious problem." 


	5. Chapter 5: Spreading The News

Chapter 5: Spreading The News  
  
"Gene! What happened?" Melfina said as she looked at Gene alarmingly.  
  
Gene replied, "Some asshole just threatened that if I didn't bring you to the Galactic LeyLine then I would be killed. Melfina, I have to bring you there. No offense but I don't feel like getting killed at the moment."  
  
"Oh Gene, I'm sorry I had to bring you into this. It's all my fault." Melfina said as she began to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Mel, everything will be just fine. We'll go and who ever is calling you there will get what they deserve. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Oh Gene, you're so brave. I wish I were brave like you. It seems that whenever I need to be brave I just can't find it with in me."  
  
"But Melfina, you are brave. Don't think that you aren't because you really are."  
  
"Gene I think we should go home now. It's really late and I need to rest."  
  
"Ok Mel."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Jim woke up from his deep sleep to hear a crashing noise in the kitchen. He snuck into the kitchen and saw two figures. He grabbed a pot from the cabinet, crept up behind one of the intruders and bashed him over the head.  
  
"OUCH! What the hell was that!" Gene screamed as he flickered on the lights.  
  
Jim stared at the large bump on Gene's head and started laughing, "Sorry about that Gene I thought you were a thief or something."  
  
"Yea well it was a good thing you didn't hit Mel. She would have been knocked out."  
  
"Yea well good to know your home. Goodnight." Jim said as he ran back into his room.  
  
"Goodnight Gene." Melfina said as she kissed Gene's cheek.  
  
Gene watched Melfina walk into her room and turn out the lights. He sighed and retreated back into his room.  
  
The morning came and with that breakfast was being made as usual.  
  
Aisha came racing in the kitchen, "Hey Mel! Everything smells so good. I can't wait to eat it all."  
  
Melfina replied, "You have to save some this time. I don't feel like cooking again."  
  
"What's the matter Mel?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I have to go back to the Galactic LeyLine. Otherwise something horrible will happen to Gene."  
  
"Yes! Another trip! Common' Melfina! We have to start getting ready!"  
  
"Sorry Aisha, you can't come. This I just between Gene and I. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you anyway."  
  
"Are you kidding? Nothing can stop me. I'm unstoppable."  
  
Melfina giggled to herself as Jim and the others came in.  
  
Jim said, "Good Morning Mel. When's breakfast?"  
  
"In a few minutes." Melfina replied.  
  
Suzuka walked in and said, "Hey Melfina. When did you return home and with whom? I heard some noise in the kitchen last night."  
  
"Oh Gene took me home at around 12. Jim hit him over the head with a pot. That was the noise you heard."  
  
Suzuka laughed to herself as Gene walked in. He had a large bump on his head.  
  
Suzuka said sharply, "So how's your head?"  
  
Gene smirked and replied, "Very funny, it's not my fault some people in this house don't look before they hit someone. Guys I have something important to tell you."  
  
Everyone looked at Gene except for Melfina knowing what was going to be said.  
  
"I must go the Galactic LeyLine with Melfina. It is urgent that I do this. It has to be just Mel and me. No one can join us, I'm sorry."  
  
No one spoke for a while until Jim said, "But why must you go? What happened?"  
  
Melfina explained to everyone about the messages she was receiving and the events that would take place if they didn't go.  
  
Suzuka looked at Gene, "You be careful. I don't want anything to happen like the last time we went there."  
  
"I know, I'll be fine."  
  
"Let's give them some privacy." Suzuka said as she led everyone out of the room.  
  
"Gene I hope everything turns out to be ok." Melfina said  
  
"Don't worry it will." 


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning or the End

Chapter 6: The Beginning or the End  
  
Gene kissed Melfina on the head and said, "Melfina have I ever let you down? I promise everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Melfina looked nervously into his eyes and sighed.  
  
'If only I can be sure' she thought to herself.  
  
"I need some time alone. I have to think." Melfina said as she walked into her room.  
  
Gene watched her walk into her room and sat in the kitchen.  
  
"I have to protect her. I don't know what I would do with out her. She means the world to me and when I find out who is doing this they will suffer the consequences." Gene said angrily.  
  
He walked into the living room and turned on the tv. He sat there for hours until Jim walked inside and poked his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Gene what's the matter? It's just a trip. Nothing too serious about that." Jim said asuringly.  
  
"I dunno, I have this feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen. I'm not sure if I will make it home this time Jim."  
  
"Gene! You're talking crazy again. Nothing bad is going to happen. It's like any ordinary trip we have been on. You will live trust me."  
  
"You don't know that for sure Jim."  
  
"Yes I am. Gene you're just worried about Mel that's why you're thinking like this. Melfina can protect herself, she has before and she will now."  
  
"I wish I can think as positively as you do."  
  
"Gene calm down, go get a drink or something. Anything that will get your mind off this."  
  
"Jim I can't always go get a drink every time I'm in trouble. I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore and I'm going to stick to it."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Gene. It's nice to know you're actually serious about this. It might be tough but it's the best thing."  
  
"Yea, thanks."  
  
"Well I gotta go. Aisha wants to take me to this new sushi place. She says it's supposed to be divine."  
  
Gene laughed to himself and said, "Oh divine she said? Big words for such a little brain."  
  
Jim laughed and left the room. Gene was alone once again. Left alone to his thoughts. He pondered about the adventure to come and about the hard times to follow.  
  
'How the hell am I supposed to pull this off?' Gene thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Gilliam flies into the room and says, "Gene there is something I have to show you. While Melfina was sleeping last night I hacked into her laptop where she was keeping the messages she has been receiving. I thought that maybe I could trace where they were coming from and I did. Gene you won't believe me but I think Harry McDougal is back."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! Harry McDougal is dead. Read my lips DEAD."  
  
"Not necessarily Gene, Harry was part machine. Machines can always be replaced. He may not have to same body but his mind is capable of being cloned. On the bottom of each message there was a symbol. It looked as if it were from the Ching-Clow period so I looked it up and it was a match. The symbol means "of machine". It is very possible that Harry has been created again and wants Melfina for the taking. Gene I suggest you proceed with caution. You never know what Harry will do. He nearly killed you last time."  
  
"So Harry McDougal is back. Thanks Gilliam, this finally answered my question on why Melfina was getting these damn messages. We will go to the Galactic LeyLine and meet Harry and I will make sure he gets what he deserves."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~I don't know what words I can say~  
  
"Oh what am I singing for? I always sing at the wrong time." Melfina said as she left her room.  
  
She walked in the kitchen to find Gene drooling on the kitchen table.  
  
"Wake up Gene, your getting the floor wet." Melfina said as she giggled to herself.  
  
"Oh Mel. I have to talk to you about something important." Gene said as he wiped his mouth off.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well this may be a little bit of a shock but it seems that Harry McDougal is back and has been sending those messages to you. He wants you back Melfina."  
  
"What are you talking about? Harry is… is dead."  
  
"Well Gilliam told me about all this crap about this symbol and how machines can be created again blah blah blah. But anyway Harry is alive and he's after you."  
  
"But why the Galactic LeyLine?"  
  
"Well Melfina it's the only territory he knows well. He has an advantage that way. Don't worry Melfina, even with that advantage he won't get the best of me. I promise you Mel. I love you and nothing will happen to you."  
  
"Oh Gene. I love you too."  
  
They embraced in a kiss until a sudden crash broke them apart.  
  
Gene ran over to the living room where he found a broken window and a brick with a note attached. The letter said: Gene Starwind, I am looking forward to seeing you again and your friend Melfina as well. I want you to meet me at the Galactic LeyLine by tomorrow afternoon otherwise you will suffer the consequences.  
  
"Son of a bitch. I can't believe this. Melfina we have to leave now. Gilliam prepare the ship for take off. Melfina and I will be joining you in a few minutes."  
  
"As you command." Gilliam said.  
  
"But wait Gene, aren't we going to tell the others?" Melfina said as Gene rushed her out of the room.  
  
"No it's ok. I'll write them a note."  
  
They both ran into the ship and prepared to take off.  
  
"All systems go Gene." Melfina said.  
  
"Harry McDougal, prepare yourself because I'm ready for you."  
  
The ship departed and their amazing journey began. 


End file.
